


The Good and The Bad

by ShaggyMadi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Cancer, Death, Fighting, Fluff, I cried as I was writing this, I need a hug, Just plain depression, M/M, My depression, aghast, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaggyMadi/pseuds/ShaggyMadi
Summary: A look into Tord and Edds relationship and how it began...and how it ended.





	The Good and The Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, ShaggyMadi here and I just want to let you guys in on something.  
> Recently, I was dumped by my girlfriend. I really loved her and she broke my heart and said she hated me and now her and her friend are bullying me and telling me to kill myself.  
> Right now, I'm very upset and depressed. But I am trying to get better. But it'll take time. I'm going to try to make more stories and update them but it's going to be harder, but I'll bounce back from this...  
> I just need time...  
> Here is a one-shot I made to say I'm not giving up on writing but I need some time and may not be updating as regularly as people may prefer.  
> I'm sorry. I hope you understand.  
> Enjoy this one-shot.

No!"

"Edd~" Tord leaned against the door to Edds bedroom, a sly smile on his face.

"I said no!" Edds voice projected through the door, clear anger and frustration lanced in his tone.

"Edd, it was just a musical!" 

"No, it was a masterpiece!"

"It's just my opinion in it!"

"I don't care your opinion is wrong!"

Tord sighed and faced the door, he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. He took a deep breath.

"Veronica open the-open the door please! Veronica open the door! Veronica can we not fight anymore please? Can we not fight anymore?-"

*SLAM*

The door swung open to fast it nearly was blown of its hinges and Tord jumped out the way just in time from getting a broken nose.

Edd stood there in the doorway with an angry look on his face that felt somewhat forced.

"You know that song is my weakness"

Tord walked over and hugged Edd, resting his chin on top of Edds curly brown locks. In the back of his mind, Tord filed away the fact that Edd smiles like peaches and AirHeads. 

"I love you Edd"

"I love you too Tord"

...

"But seriously that musical rocked!"

_____________________________________________

"I can't flip it Tord!"

Tord leaned over Edds shoulder and inspected Edds skills.

"You have to slide the-Edd! Your using the wrong spatula! You have to use the plastic one!"

Tord took the metal spatula from Edd and washed it off with cold water before handing him the plastic one.

"Thanks Tord"

Tord sighed. "What would you do without me hm?"

Edd giggled and turned his head to kiss Tord on the cheek.

Edd nuzzled into Tords soft hair and raised a hand to the cheek he wasn't currently lavishing with love and attention.

"Edd, this is real nice but you need to keep an eye on the bacon or you'll burn yoursel-"

"AHH!"

Tord was already rushing to get the first aid kit.

Edd was fine thanks to a medically trained boyfriend and a lot of kisses.

_____________________________________________

"Tord...it's beautiful!"

Edd gazed up at the sky, watching the vibrant shades of blue, purple and green dance upon the stars.

"See? And Tom said the tickets were too expensive! Wasn't this worth it?"

Edd nestled up to Tord side and smiled sweetly. "Every last penny"

The day has been amazing.

Tord had brought Edd to Norway to see everything Tord had grown up around. 

They went to the ice cream parlor that Tords dad used to take him to.

The the barber shop Tord mom took him to get haircuts.

They went to Tords old middle school and Edd met Tords sister who worked there and her son.

And to top it all off, a romantic dinner under the Norwegian Lights.

Things couldn't be more perfect.

"Hey Edd?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something"

"Fire away"

Tord took a deep breath and reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Tord turned to face Edd on the blanket and took his hand and kissed it before opening the box.

"Edd, baby, my sunshine, my happiness, the love of my life...Will you marry me?"

The kiss that Edd gave Tord was enough of an answer.

_____________________________________________

Tord stumbled in the apartment carrying a whiskey bottle, hoping to sneak into bed before Edd noticed, but when he rounded the corner and into the kitchen, Edd was sitting at the table with a anxious look on his face.

At the sound of Tord setting his keys on the countertop, Edd looked up and threw himself into Tord and embraced him.

"Tord! I was so worried! It's 2 in the morning where have you-*sniff* Have you been drinking?!"

Tord smiled and set down the bottle, "So what if I have?"

Edd looked mortified, "S-So what?! I'm your HUSBAND! I deserve at least a call so I don't worry all night!"

Tord scoffed and reached in the cupboard behind him for a shot glass, "I can do what a want, I'm a grown man."

Edds eyes glossed over with tears as he watched Tord swallow a shot of whiskey and grimace.

"WELL YOUR ACTING LIKE A CHILD-"

SMASH!

Tord slammed the shot glass on the ground and turned to face Edd with a look of pure anger.

Edd stared him down, not showing fear no matter how terrified he was inside.

Tord opened his mouth to say something and Edd prepared for the foulest of words, but Tord just clicked his tongue and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

There was a moment of complete silence before Edd broke down, falling to the ground and sobbing hysterically.

Tord didn't come back for a full month, but when he did, he apologized and promised to never drink again.

Edd forgave him and they moved on.

_____________________________________________

"You promised you'd stop!"

"That was 7 years ago! I'm only human!"

"It doesn't matter! Promises don't have an expiration date!"

"Really?! That's rich coming from you!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

Tord reached into his briefcase and took out a medical document.

"This!"

Tord slammed it down on the table and watched Edd pale as he read it.

"YOU promise a year ago when you started getting sick that you'd never hide the truth from me about your condition! And if your such a saint and kept your promise, THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

Tears ran down both of their cheeks as they yelled at each other.

They were so caught up in their fight that they didn't notice the small 6 year old in the hall sobbing silently and holding a picture he made himself of him and his two daddy's bound together in a heart with the caption: "Family is Forever"

_____________________________________________

Tord ran into the hospital, tears forming in his eyes, carrying the 7 year old girl named Tina. 

He ran up to the receptionist desk and desperately gasped out "Husband and Daughter of Edd Gould!"

The lady at the desk nodded and motioned for Tord to follow her and led them to Room 234.

Tord stepped in and let out a sob when he saw Edd.

Edd was in the hospital bed with machines all around him beeping and whirring. His sick was pale and sickly and his eyes lacked the shine and sparkle of health and happiness it once held. Edds hair was gone, instead there was a red scarf wrapped around his head.

Edd saw his family and smiled.

Tord ran over and deposited Tina in Edds lap and kneeled next to the hospital bed, holding Edds hand.

"Pa? What's wrong?"

Edd smiled and raised a feeble hand to brush a few dark curls behind Tina ear.

"Pa is sick and is going to go away for a while, but Daddys gonna take care of you okay?"

Tina's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Edd tightly.

"Pa! Don't go!"

"You'll see me again one day sweetie"

Tina turned to Tord with anguish, fear and desperation written on her face.

"Daddy! Tell Pa not to go!"

Tord bowed his head and held Edds hand tighter.

"It's sorry honey, Pa has to g-go"

Tord dissolved into sobs and took Edds face in his hands. 

"Edd please! I can't live without you!"

Edd reached up and took Tords cheek in one hand and Tina cheek in the other.

"I love you both so so so much"

"Pa!"

"Stay strong"

"Edd don't go"

But Edds eyes were already slipping closed.

"I'll see you...in another life..."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

_____________________________________________

Tina stood looking down at two graves with her son, Alex.

"Would you like to put the flowers down on grandpas grave?"

"Yes mommy!"

Alex ran over and set down a bouquet of red and green flowers in front of the large tombstone.

Tina took her sons hand and smiled, "Now come along Alex, Uncle Matt and Tom invited us to dinner"

"Yay! Is Tom cooking?"

Tina smiled and led Alex away, "I certainly hope not!"

They walked away from the clean marble tombstone.

"Here lies Tord and Edd Larsen, who are together in Heaven"

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
